Two Different Worlds
by KoemiUchiha
Summary: This is kind of a better version of My Life is an Anime! And its different...enjoy. I'm a better writer now I think.
1. Naruto Say What Now!

"GET YO ASS OUTTA BED! YOU GOT SOMETHIN TO DO TODAY! I AIN'T PLAYIN WICH YOU! GET UP! GET. UP. GET UP! GET UP!" I woke groggily to my alarm coming from my phone. First day of 8th grade. No Gabby this year, that was definitely depressing. School isn't the same without her that's for sure. At least I had Sam and my other friends. If only Josh and Alexa went to our school too. It'd be so much more fun. I can make all the other girls jealous, well; maybe not all but in my opinion Josh was cute. He's the best guy friend I've ever had. He's not a geek and he's definitely not on pot.

I got dressed in a cute gray short sleeved lace top and some Capri's with rips in them. Then I put on my new army shoes. I clipped my bangs to the top of my head, since that was the style. I decided since I was in 8th grade it was my time to look as pretty as ever. I put on black eyeliner and some new eye shadow I had gotten for Christmas. I picked up my phone. There's no way Sam's phone was on now, usually not until at least 7:34 or around there. I texted her anyway.

Downstairs my mom was making me and my brother a surprise breakfast. This year was my last year at Bayshore, and my brother's first. I was starving and couldn't wait. I was already ready to go, but my neighbor wasn't and neither was my brother. My mom called us downstairs and I went to the table with a huge grin on my face. "Chocolate chip pancakes!" I yelled with excitement.

"Why must you be so loud? I'm right here." My mom obviously was still a little asleep. My brother came down the stairs slowly and once he reached the table and noticed the surprise he began to stuff his face.

"Don't you dare embarrass me Michael or I won't help you this year."

"Brianna you better help him or I'll smash your computer so you'll never be able to go on it again."

"Alright alright I was just trying to make my point." _Ugh I actually can't wait for school. Getting away from this family is what I need. _

"I can't wait I'm so excited!" Michael was bouncing up and down in his chair. I finished my pancakes, rolled my eyes at him and went back up the stairs. I had free time, so I went on my laptop. I signed in to Oovoo and smiled.

**Offline (6)**

No one was online. Alexa was probably getting ready for school and Gabby was already at school. I paused at my thoughts and sighed. _Gabby's in high school…which means she'll be way too busy to hang out much like she used to. As if that stupid camp didn't do enough to me. _

I shook my head. It's the start of a new me today. I can't go off to my last year thinking such negative thoughts. I heard my phone vibrate. It was Sam, she was actually early today!

**Sam: Hey**

**Me: So ya ready?**

**Sam: *grumbles* I hate school**

**Me: ^_^**

That was pretty much it for a couple minutes. I went and brushed my teeth then walked outside with my brother and waited for our neighbor. She walked up to our house, kissed her mom goodbye, and we started walking.

"You excited Alex?"

"A little. Kinda nervous too."

"You'll do fine." We stopped outside of my other neighbor's house and waited for her. She came out, said goodbye to her dad, and walked to us.

"How was Disney Emily?" My brother asked. Apparently she went to Disney for her birthday. She explained her trip and how she got strep on it, and then complimented my purse and we were at the stop. I was still texting Sam; I was not listening to my iPod today, that's a shock. Soon the bus came and I went all the way to the back and quickly grabbed the seat with the wheel. The wheel is ALWAYS the best part. When you go over a bump you go extremely high. Soon I wasn't alone in the seat though, James sat next to me. We don't talk.

I started texting Josh. This was his last day of Summer Vacation. Lucky him. He was telling me to talk to the wheel because I had no one else. I rolled my eyes. He's so crazy. I was already at school. _Awww…I was having so much fun. _I texted him goodbye and got off the bus. I went over to a random spot and stood there waiting what seemed like forever for Sam to come.

Everyone started piling into the building. _Awww…I didn't even see Sam…_

I found my homeroom right away. So easy. I had a decent teacher. But I couldn't sit with my friends. I wonder if they'll be in any of my classes.

***After school on the bus***

I sat back in the same seat, but on my other bus. I had a different bus in the morning. Bob, then I had Joe. I liked Bob better. I began to text Sam and Josh again. I was complaining to Josh.

**Me: None of my friends are in my classes! Not even Sam!**

Soon I got home. I went straight to my computer and went on Oovoo. Yes! Gabby was online! I clicked her name and video called her.

"Hi Gabby! Omg I got the BEST teachers in the world!" I told her all my teachers and she told me how scary high school was. A couple minutes later Sam came on and we began a multi chat. I was talking out loud to myself like I always do.

"I wish Sasuke and Gaara were real and stuff…I wish I was Koemi…when I pretend to be her she always helps me."

"Omg I wanna live with Gaara sooo badly!" Gabby replied.

"Oh…sorry I was talking out loud again." I typed the same thing to Sam and Alexa. They agreed. Then my room went swirly. I ended up in a solid house, kind of small but big enough for a family of seven. It seemed old and abandoned and no one was home. I took out my cell phone and called Gabby.

"Bri? Where are we?" _I wish I knew that answer…_

"Um…look out your window or something…."

"I'm in Suna."

"You're in what?"

"Suna. It looks like Suna. Sam called too she's in Konoha. Where are you?"

Suddenly I heard someone crash into my door. I opened it slowly to find none other than Naruto Uzumaki standing there. "Hi!"

"…Gabby….Naruto's at my door…."

"Konoha! Alexa's in Suna! ^_^"

"….." I stared at Naruto and then hung up. Naruto suddenly glomped me.

"You're cute!" He had a huge goofy grin on his face. I was just speechless. I'm in Konoha? With Naruto? Did my wish just come true?

Suddenly the swirl came back, and I was in my room again. I felt dizzy, but someone had a grip on me. Naruto was still hugging me, in my room. I went on Oovoo. Gabby was home and Sam and Alexa. What just happened? I called Gabby on Oovoo and showed her Naruto. She was shocked. All four of us were confused.

"You're special. You were born in two different worlds."

"What?" I was now even more confused.

"Do Hikari and Koemi and Seira and Azalia ring a bell?" He smiled again. My eyes widened.

"I really am Koemi!" He nodded.

"In our world that's your names. I noticed you when you were in Konoha. Your cute either way ^_^"

"So….what else does this whole thing mean?"

"You were brought here by your parents….so you could be protected from Orochimaru and the Akatsuki."

"STFU! You're serious?" Sam shouted. I forgot I invited her in on the call.

"Ikr" Alexa said.

"But that's impossible now, I'm afraid the Akatsuki are almost done figuring out how to get here…and Orochimaru already is…"

Great. Orochimaru's here. That means rape and experimenting. If I'm found, nothing will turn out right.

**A couple hours later**

Naruto went to the basement and slept there. It was very hard convincing my parents to let him stay. I soon fell asleep.

**Orochimaru's Point of View**

I came across a white house. One of the windows was open so I hopped onto one of my snakes and peered in. There she was. The beautiful Koemi Yamamoto, or shall I say Brianna. Easy target. I can snatch her and get the others. I went through the window and stood at the side of her bed. _What a beautiful sleeper she is. She looks like a doll. _

I grabbed her and left as quickly as I could and held my hand to her mouth so she couldn't scream. My next victim was Hikari Okuma or Gabby in this case. She wasn't that far away. I handcuffed Koemi to me; they were handcuffs that you couldn't use chakra to get out of.

I soon made it to Gabby's house and went inside. I stared at her for a couple of minutes and then grabbed her and left to Sam's house. I had handcuffed Gabby to Brianna's free arm. I put tape over their mouths so they couldn't scream. I went inside Sam's room. This girl will be difficult. Her sister sleeps here too. Brianna and Gabby kept struggling, it was useless. I yanked on their wrists a bit so I could concentrate. How am I going to get Sam? I climbed the ladder a bit and grabbed her ankle and left.

Maybe it was that simple. Now for Alexa. These girls are so useless here, I have an advantage. I smirked. Soon we made it to Alexa's house and she was easy, deep sleeper. Now to get back to my world. I can't wait to show the girls their pasts! Then rape them!


	2. Orochimaru's Place with Memories to Last

"Ah, it just occurred to me that you girls might escape." Orochimaru grabbed me and took the tape off my mouth. I was about to scream, but he threatened me and I chickened out. "Now Brianna, my dear, who's your crush? If you don't tell me then I might as well hurt that little puppy of yours." My eyes widened. _Not Colby!_

"His name is Josh." I wasn't sure where he lived, so he made Alexa tell him. Then he went down the line and asked us who we liked. Josh, Christian, Ruyari (pronounced Roari for those who don't know, and Alexa said she didn't have one. Orochimaru then disappeared with all of girls and we appeared in Josh's bedroom. Orochimaru grabbed him then ended up doing the same process he had before. Put tape over our mouths then handcuff us together. He went down the line again.

"You boys will be great use to me." We approached the portal that lead to the world of our dreams. He stepped through with each of us and we were in his hideout. First, he took the boys to a room and released them so they may roam the room freely. It was locked on the outside. Then, we girls ended up separated. I was in a room that looked different from the others.

"I've decided to show you your past first. Then I'll get on to my rape." He placed his hand on my forehead and suddenly memories flooded my brain. My name here is Koemi Yamamoto. I had a memory of tiny feet scurrying about the floor of the house I had first appeared in. Then I saw a visual of me with Itachi Uchiha. I was at the Uchiha's place. Itachi gave me a ponytail, and for some reason I was extremely happy.

"Wh-Why?" Where were my real parents? All I saw was Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha. "Your parents are deceased in case you were wondering Ko-chan. Also, once the death of the Uchiha's happened you lived with me. You had nowhere to go."

Orochimaru suddenly grabbed my shirt. "Now to begin my rape." I've never been raped before. He completely stripped me and I was naked. He smirked; "You're flat. Your ass is so much nicer." He grabbed my ass and began to squeeze it. "So nice…so very nice." I screamed and screamed hoping someone would hear me, but I doubt anyone would.

"These walls are sound proof Ko-chan." I began to cry my eyes out. _Please, someone hear me. Gabby…Sam…Josh…Alexa…anyone! _"I- I have a boyfriend!" His smirk widened and he gave me a very creepy look.

"Who would that be? You're single because you're flat. No one would date you my beautiful Koemi." My sadness got worse and I became a little emo. _He's right…I don't even have a boyfriend. I'm ugly…my crush says I'm not the right type for him…it's because I'm an insane girl. No one is THAT insane…and I'm ugly as hell._

Suddenly there was a knock the door. "Orochimaru, these girls are screaming their heads off. They woke me so can I kill them?" My heart stopped from shock and a chill ran down my spine. _Sasuke! _"Come in Sasuke-kun. Oh, but my dear is a little shy." He walked in and stopped in shock. I covered my body blushing and embarrassed.

"K-Koemi?" That was the first time I've ever heard Sasuke have so much emotion in Shippuden. He looked a little mad. "Orochimaru why is she here?"

"Well Sasuke-kun, I just so happened to have found where her parents had hidden her, along with the others and their boyfriends." Sasuke glared at him.

"We made a deal!"

"And I never keep promises Sasuke-kun."

Those two kept going on and on. I took the opportunity to escape and I got out of the room. I forgot my clothes though, but I had my phone. I went from room to room, checking very cautiously to find my friends. When I reached the room the boys were in I silently started cursing at myself.

_Damn, I should have worn my clothes! I can't just run into a room filled with guys AND JOSH and expect everything to go fine! They'd see my body and…I don't want them to know I'm flatter without a bra! But that's not the point it's uncomfortable! _

While in the middle of my thoughts apparently Christian decided he'd go to the door to try to open it. The door had a window and…lucky me. I was standing there naked so he was able to see me through the window. Poor Christian! He was on my bus last year and we never talked. I only knew him as a friend of an old friend of mine and then I knew him as a friend of a new friend of mine. Now…I knew him as the poor kid who fainted.

I hid behind the wall as embarrassed as ever. I just wanted to get out of the hideout, that's all I ask. I want clothes too. I want to be safe, maybe in Konoha. Just then I disappeared and appeared in the house I first showed up in. _Whoa! What just happened? _I didn't really pay attention to my shock for a long time. All I cared about was finding clothes. I walked into a room that was big and had a bed for two people. There were pictures of a family and many tiny children were in it as well. I went to the closet trying to process everything. _Ok, so I'm Koemi Yamamoto, this is my house, and that's my family…I think… _

I grabbed some short-short jeans and a green tank top. I then found a hair tie and decided to put my hair up. It looked vaguely familiar. It seemed so tangible, I just couldn't remember where it's from.

**Orochimaru's POV**

I ditched Sasuke-kun and decided to go get another one of the girls. I'll torcher that Josh boy later, because Ko-chan left. I went to Hikari's room. I'll do the same as I did to Koemi; show the past, then rape. I opened the door to her room and grabbed her. I forcefully dragged her to my room whether she struggled or not. She's such a squirmy girl. I locked my door and put my hand to her forehead. What I was giving her was her name; Hikari Okuma. Then, I gave her a little taste of her past.

I gave her the memory of her clan's assassination. It was fun watching the fear and tears on her face.

** Hikari's POV**

Why did Suna do this to them? My parents, innocent children, but where was I? Suddenly, and strangely, I remembered that a young ginger haired boy and his siblings saved me and added me to be a part of their family. It wasn't exactly how I thought it would turn out though. The ginger haired boy was a monster! I knew who he was, it was Gaara.

He killed my friends in front of me and made me his own little slave. I lived miserably, but it was better than being dead. Suddenly the memories stopped and I found myself stripped down to my naked body. Orochimaru was attacking my breasts and squeezing them, almost like playing.

I screamed and screamed, but he told me the walls were sound proof. _No one can save me, not now or ever. I'll be stuck here and so will Brianna and Sam and Alexa and the guys… Someone must know! Sasuke's not going to help, he's evil and emo. Stupid duck-butt haired Uchiha! Someone get us out of here!_


	3. The Insane Couple of Days

So there I was, in that house again, in a change of clothes that felt so familiar. Right now I just wanted to go back home and go to school. As foolish as it sounds, I miss school. Today was an A day, I think, which means I had my favorite social studies teacher Mr. Gannon and after lunch my drama teacher Ms. Parou. Then I'd go home into my warm house and lock every single possible window there was. Just then a knock came on my door and I froze. _That could be Orochimaru…_

I vigilantly walked over to the door. "W-Who is it?" I stayed to the side of the wall, just in case he swung the door open. "Gaara and Naruto are here!" The familiar voice of the color blind ninja made me feel so much better. I opened the door and invited them in. "I thought you guys were Orochimaru for a second. Thank Jashin it's just you guys!"

They stared at me confused for a second and I just shook it off. "You guys wouldn't understand…"

Naruto introduced me to Gaara who already seemed to know me. "You're Hikari's friend. Is she alright?" I've never seen Gaara with such emotion before. I nodded.

"Sorta…kinda…um…Orochimaru kidnapped us…" Gaara looked like he was about to pass out so I ran to the refrigerator and got him some water. Maybe I should never have told him.

"Ok we're going on a rescue mission and we're using you as bait." I suddenly glared at him.

"GINGER BOY SAYS WHAT NOW?" Naruto nodded his head and I felt so used. _Why me? Why poor innocent me?_

**Josh's POV**

The guys and I were still in this tiny room unsure of what to do. The one guy fainted before and we still can't figure out why. Why were we brought here?

Suddenly the door opened and the creepy dude walked in. "Hello my dear boys. Isn't it wonderful that the girls wanted you here too? Now I need you" The weird dude pointed at me and I started backing up. _Who is this guy and why does he need me? _Backing up didn't help though; he was too fast. He grabbed me and dragged me out of the room locking the door behind us. We entered this room that was different from the rest. I saw two pairs of clothes on the floor.

"Now my dear Josh-kun or shall I saw Ryuu?" _Ryuu? Who was Ryuu?_

I glared at him. "What do you want with us?"

"Ko-chan has been a bad girl and escaped so now I must torcher you all I can!"

"Who's Ko-chan?"

"Her fake name is Brianna." _Oh…well great going Brianna now I'm in a room with a creepy guy!_

"Why would you torcher me?"

"Because my dear boy, Koemi-chan escaped and now you must be the one to take over for her." My glare worsened. _If I ever get out of here Brianna you are sooo dead!_

The creepy dude stripped me of my clothes and I was freaked out. _Dude he's a pedophile! _Then he started touching me in places I didn't want him to.

**Alexa's POV**

"Ok, Gabby's in here naked and shaking and Brianna's gone. Then we have the boys in that one other room. Sam I don't wanna get raped so me and you need to think of a plan."

"Agreed."

"Alright so…what ideas do you have?"

"Uh well…we could um…"

"I got it! Sam give me one of your hair clips!" Sam gave me her hair clip and I bended it until it couldn't be bent any further. I slipped it through the one part of the door knob. _Click! _It opened.

"Here Sam." I gave her clip back but she didn't seem too happy. I guess its cause I ruined it. I didn't care I just wanted out. We ran out of the room and Sam had to drag Gabby along. I released the boys unlocking it from the outside and that Ruyari kid had to pick up Christian because for some odd reason he was on the floor out cold.

"Ok…where's Josh?"

"The curly haired boy? He was taken by that man…" Ruyari seemed a little upset like it was his fault or something. _Now how to get Josh…_

**Regular POV**

I was being dragged to the hideout. It was two days away so just imagine yourself in my shoes. Naruto was on my left and Gaara was on my right. "You guys owe me…"

"Why should we owe you? You got your dream so isn't meeting us great enough?"

"After Orochimaru now I wanna go home…besides I missed a couple of tests and I miss my other friends…"

"Naruto maybe if we go with her back to America as normal teenage boys then we could watch the girls more carefully."

"But Gaara it's just you and me.

"Then I'll get my siblings to help." Gaara's pretty good at arguing; maybe that's how he became Kazekage.

"Alright, fine. After we rescue the girls we'll go to your world."

"But you guys would be in high school"

"We'll lie about our ages and Temari and Kankuro can go to the high school for Hikari- I mean Gabby." _Gaara…just call her Hikari for all I care…_

**Two Miserable, Still Being Dragged, Days Later**

We made it to the hideout! Finally! Now Gaara had me stay close behind him and Naruto walked ahead. We kept walking until Naruto ran right into Alexa. "I found them!"

Gaara sighed but looked extremely happy to see Gabby. I was happy to see them too, but where was Josh? Suddenly I remembered what Orochimaru said and I ran off looking for his room. _Why me? Why is Josh involved because of me? I really want to go home! With Josh! Safe and sound! With everyone I love! And Gaara and Naruto! I want them all safe! I want to go home!_

Just then I appeared in my room. Everyone was there and Naruto quickly covered Josh. I ran to my brother's room and got him some clothes and tossed them to Naruto who ran with Josh to the bathroom.

"Ok maybe we didn't have to take the portal after all…" Gaara looked a little dizzy.

"It doesn't matter you both need to go shopping for school tomorrow. So I'll take you! Kohl's is a great place to go shopping!" They looked thrilled…very thrilled…

"Oh….yay….shopping…" They said in unison.


	4. The Hyper Neighbor

"No, no, no guys! Say it with more enthusiasm!" I tried cheering Gaara and Naruto up, but obviously they didn't want to be cheered up.

The boy's parents picked them up and I'm sure they're all going to be punished later since they left for a couple of days. Gabby, Sam, and Alexa called their parents to see if they could stay and thankfully they all said yes. School was tomorrow and to my luck tomorrow was Friday. Gabby, Sam, and Alexa were going to sleepover. I've never had a sleepover on a school night.

"Now about this whole sleepover thing..." Gabby looked a little unsure about it since she has to wake up earlier and get to high school. She had no idea how she was going to do it.

"Gabby don't worry I'll just get Sapphire! She's my neighbor and she goes to high school too so you can go on her bus! Also, she's a Narutard! She's like the older sister I've always wanted."

Gabby looked upset, "What happened to me?"

"You got old…I'm just kidding I love you like an older sister too!"

We all laughed and then I ran outside and knocked on Sapphire's door. She opened it and glomped me right away. "Yay its Brinna! Hi!"

"Who gave you sugar? Every time you get a hold of sugar you call me Brinna" I was used to it, but it gets to me sometimes. "It's Brianna. B.R.I.A.N.N.A!"

"Right Brianna I forgot!" She gave out a hyper laugh. _She's always so giddy. I swear she's worse than me sometimes. _

"Anyway, my friend Gabby needs to get to high school and she's far from her house, so she can't make it to her bus stop and-"

"Say no more! She shall go on mine! I'll grab her while I'm walking if that's ok with your mom."

"Thanks! Oh and…wanna go shopping with my friends and a couple of boys?"

She nodded over and over again obviously still hyper. _I swear I'd love to see her have a sugar crash one of these days…_

Once we left her house and I brought her to my room she smiled. "I haven't seen you guys in a while!" As expected of her she glomped Naruto and he hugged her back.

"Hello Akito." Naruto seemed really happy and Gaara was smiling a bit.

I stood in my doorway extremely confused and my mouth hung open. "Uhhhhh….did I miss something?" Gabby and Alexa did the same as me and Sam just looked a little confused. Gaara started explaining.

"This is Akito Uchiha, Sasuke's twin sister. She's not evil like him though." I blinked a few times then Sapphire took over.

"I came here with you. Itachi instructed me to do so after he destroyed the clan. He told me everything I needed to know. I'm kind of like your guardian in this world Brianna."

"You're my…guardian?"

She nodded and smiled. "I enjoy the job. Although…" She looked at Gaara and Naruto. "I'm sorry guys. I let Orochimaru take her because I was having a sugar crash and I wasn't watching. It won't happen again though I promise!"

"It's ok Akito. You and no one else had a clue." Gaara was looking at Gabby who looked at him still confused. I saw Gaara had a sad look in his eyes.

"Uh…can we go shopping and we can know more about our pasts there please?" Sam broke the silence. _Thank you Sam, I feel so awkward right now._

** At The Mall**

We went to a couple of stores in the mall and split up. We didn't feel comfortable hearing each other's pasts so we had to be told separately. Akito was walking with me. She looked happy unlike me who looked confused and nervous.

"Your name is Koemi Yamamoto of the Yamamoto Clan. You and you're twin sister Kiyomi are the eldest of your other siblings. The one special thing about you though is you are the heir to the clan. You're mother chose you because you had the most potential. You were only four at the time when everything in your life got a little mixed up." She fixed her long black hair. Now that I looked closely at it, she did have the hair of an Uchiha. She had some of Sasuke's facial features as well. Sapphire looked at me. "Brianna? Brianna are you paying attention?"

"Oh…I'm sorry. Yes I understand. I'm the heir of the Yamamoto Clan. What happened to my family then?"

"Well your father died when it was your first birthday. He was kidnapped for his powers and then found that he was killed. Only a while after did you mother drop you off at the Uchiha's. You were about four. The Uchiha's were very close friends to the Yamamoto's. Anyway, you're little sister Yoko had gotten kidnapped so you're mother went to save her. She was mistaken for the heir of the clan." I nodded to show her I was still paying attention. "Your mother was dead. She fought and gave up her life for Yoko. Yoko was missing though. Then you're other siblings ran away and Mikoto Uchiha, my mother, couldn't find them. Kiyomi and you were the last remaining."

"Then the massacre happened. Kiyomi ran away looking heartbroken. Who knows where she went. Then you, you stayed there by Sasuke's side and I was with you too. You used to be so close to Itachi, and that hair band in your hair is the gift he had given you. You never took it out, even when he betrayed the clan and broke your heart." I looked amazed.

"So then, Itachi had taken you right after the massacre and brought you to this world so you could be safe away from danger. He joined the Akatsuki so he could keep an eye on things, especially if they were going to kidnap you. He brought me along too. He knew I was trustable and I wouldn't be like Sasuke if he ever found out."

"I have a pretty fucking awesome past!" I suddenly said and she laughed.

After everyone had learned about their past, we met up by a store and began to shop. I picked out cool clothes for Naruto in Pac Sun and Gabby was picking out the clothes for Gaara. We paid and then went to the food court to have some dinner since it was already late afternoon. Naruto found a Japanese restaurant but they didn't serve any ramen so he was upset and got Burger King with the rest of us. Once we finished eating the wonderful fast food, my mom picked us all up and we went home.

"Sapphire you're welcome to stay." My mom shouted from downstairs, but Sapphire said she had to get home anyway and soon she was gone.

"Ok Gaara and Naruto! You two go to the bathrooms and change into the outfit you want to wear to school tomorrow!" They did as I said and got changed. When they came up the stairs I saw Gabby blush at Gaara. "That looks…really good….G-Gaara…." She stuttered. My chances of getting Sasuke to come here is impossible. I saw him at Orochimaru's but he didn't dare try to save me, he just argued with Orochimaru.

Soon, we all got settled and scattered all around my room. Gabby wanted to be on the floor next to Gaara and Sam and Alexa just laid themselves on the floor as well. Naruto…was sleeping next to me in bed. School's going to be extremely crazy with these two joining.


	5. Dodgeball and the Mystery Men

The next day I woke up at 6: 30; like usual. Gabby was gone, so she must have gone on the bus with Sapphire. I woke up everyone. Gaara started to bat my hand away and say, "No Kankuro I don't want to play Halo with you…" I smirked. _Fangirls would love to see Gaara out of character!_ I quickly grabbed my phone and pressed record. "Gaara rise and shine!"

He began to bat my hand away again. "Nooooooo" I stopped recording and saved it. Now I really have to wake him up. "GAARA WAKE UP! WE'RE GOING TO SCHOOL!" He woke up with a jolt and apparently I was loud enough so everyone else woke up. I started laughing. "Since you didn't wake up Gaara, the fangirls will be so happy!" He glared at me and I stuck my tongue out at him. "You're fault for being so weird when you sleep!"

My mom called us down for breakfast. We had chocolate chip pancakes. My mom yelled at us a lot because we were all talking extremely loud.

Once we were all ready we started walking to the bus stop. My brother was walking with our neighbor Alex and the rest of us were in one giant clump. Once we got to the stop my brother went to his side of the street and the rest of us went to mine. Everyone was staring and I tried to ignore it. Finally the bus came at the usual time; 7: 37.

The bus was hectic with all the bumps and all the squeezing in people had to do just to make room. Gaara and Naruto shared a two seater and me and Alexa and Sam shared a three seater. We arrived at school and everyone was outside. _Yes! We're not in the cafeteria! There's no way I would have been able to find a table for all of us…_

I showed them where I go to wait for Sam and we stood there for a while. Mr. Gannon, my social studies teacher, passed by and I stopped him. "Today's our mock congress right?"

"Yes it is! I just can't wait to be in charge!" I laughed. Mr. Gannon was the best Social Studies teacher I've ever had. His class was really fun too. When he walked away we finally started talking. "I'll take you guys to guidance ok? Then you'll get your schedules and go to your classes!" I looked happy and I kept praying in my head that they'd at least be in some of mine.

Everyone started to make their way inside. There was pushing and shoving and a lot of claustrophobia involved as well. Once everyone made it inside we pushed the 6th and 7th graders in their direction and kept in ours. It was annoying how most of the 6th graders didn't go through they're door.

I got to my locker and said goodbye to Sam. I kept Alexa, Gaara, and Naruto with me. Once I put my heavy backpack in my top locker, and got all of my books for the morning INCLUDING supplies for Gaara, Naruto, and Alexa we were off to guidance.

It took most of homeroom to get everyone's schedules. Plus we had to figure out which homeroom everyone was going to be in. I already knew Alexa would be in my homeroom because her last name was Booth and mine was Buck. Naruto was in Sam's homeroom because his last name was Uzumaki which was perfectly reasonable since her last name was Ust. Gaara was the only problem.

"Last name please?" The lady looked up at Gaara with a little glare through her glasses.

"I don't have one…" That's what had me worried. I just knew he would say that! I had to come to the rescue somehow. The lady's glare worsened.

"Um don't be so silly Gavin! I'm sorry Gavin's a bit of an airhead. He's my twin he transferred here from a private school. His last name is Buck." She gave a suspicious look, but put it down anyway. We finally left Guidance and went to our assigned homerooms.

"Brianna, why didn't you let me finish?"

"Gaara you need a last name! You baka if you said Sabaku you'd know no one in your homeroom! Besides Alexa and I need a protector too…Sam got Naruto…"

He blinked. "I guess you have a point there…" We walked into my homeroom and I gave the pass to Mrs. Waltsak. She rolled her eyes and looked grouchy like usual. I sat at my seat and Alexa sat behind my friend Anya. Gaara pulled a chair and sat with me at my desk. He handed me his schedule.

"Ok, good you have first period gym. That's my class. Even better you have Loungo!" I smiled. Now I won't only have my other friend Sam to talk to in that class. I skimmed through the rest of his schedule. The only other classes he had with me were Spanish, and Language Arts. Alexa only had Drama and Math with me.

We did the pledge, stood for the National Anthem, and listened to announcements over the loud speaker. Olivia told me about the usual; Kiss and Language Arts. Finally, the bell rang and we were out of there. I waved to Alexa and started to pretty much drag Gaara to gym. "Don't let the boys give you a hard time. Most of them are nice like Dylan or Nolan, but don't let Eddie bother you or anything, k?" He nodded.

We walked up the ramp, turned right, and went our separate ways into the girls and boys locker rooms. I kept worrying about Gaara all by himself in the boys' locker room because they always got into some kind of trouble. Once I was changed I sat on the bench and waited for my friend to put her shoes on. "Alright" she said and we headed out to the gym.

Kelly of course was doing cheerleading tricks, Alex was trying to beat up Sam P, and I was just kind of standing there smiling. The boys walked in and surprisingly Gaara looked ok. He was behind me in floor spots too. We all sat down except for Bianca and Julie of course, and then Mr. Loungo and the co teacher walked in. Now everyone was sitting. "Everybody up!" yelled the co teacher as he started taking attendance. "Fifteen jumping jacks ready begin!"

I shot Gaara a look saying to follow my lead. I don't think they did jumping jacks back in Suna. He followed my lead with the jumping jacks, touching toes, pushups and crunchies. "Alright big gym…" _Yes! No outside!_

We walked into the big gym and to my surprise they had my favorite game set up; dodge ball. Mr. Loungo's class was on one side and Mrs. Siegel's and Mr. A's on the other. I stood next to Gaara. When they blew the whistle all the boys ran up to get the balls and throw them while Gaara, Sam, and I stayed back.

"Who's your friend?" Sam asked.

"This is my twin Gavin."

"Weird…you two don't look alike…"

"We're feternal twins…"

"Ah…well, nice to meet you Gavin!"

He nodded. Just then a ball came hurdling towards us. I ducked and it was about to hit Gaara until my only fear happened. Gaara's sand quickly came to the rescue and blocked the ball. People began to stare and I started to bite my nails nervously. I didn't know how to come to the rescue this time because his sand was clearly noticeable.

Just then a miracle happened, and by miracle I mean, well…maybe it wasn't quite a miracle. The gym wall near the cafeteria exploded into pieces. Once the smoke cleared up I was able to make out three black and red figures.


	6. The Highway!

I could tell they were smirking and once the smoke cleared up a bit more I was able to make out pointy blonde bangs. _There's Deidara…so Sasori must be with him…_

"Hand over the girl and no one gets hurt hmm." Suddenly, my fellow classmates separated waiting for that one girl to go to him. The smoke fully cleared and I saw Itachi and Kisame. I saw a badly injured Gabby as well, in Itachi's arms. _How dare they hurt my friend! _I was officially pissed. I tried not to show it so they couldn't find me, but I had to get Gabby back! I looked at Gaara who was about ready to murder them.

Just then none other than Eddie came out of our giant pile. "Hey! How come your hair is so pointy? And why do you say hmm?" Deidara glared at him. "Dude you not handsome if you're trying to be…"

"Shut up! No one asked for you to go on to different things hmm!"

"Shut up, Deidara. Now where's Brianna?" Everyone pushed me and the other Brianna forward. I looked all over the gym for some sort of assistance. Suddenly, when I thought Gaara was going to do something, he ran to Mrs. Siegel and begged to go to the bathroom. _He chooses NOW to pee? Release your liquids later, I'm in trouble!"_He then ran off to the bathroom.

"Which one is Brianna, Itachi? You know what she looks like best." Itachi pointed at me. _Great…this is just…great…_

They quickly grabbed me. I screamed and shouting hoping one of the gym teachers had common sense, but I was wrong. Mrs. Siegel looked like she wet herself, Mr. A was busy taking attendance while he still could, the student teacher wasn't very nice, and Mr. Loungo was of course too busy singing to himself.

They disappeared with me and we appeared in Sam's math class. Itachi's breath felt cold as he whispered in my ear. "Tell us who the Sam girl is before we hurt you." I had no choice but to tell him. Deidara grabbed her and we went off to get Alexa who wasn't that hard to find. When he had all four of us they disappeared once more and we appeared in the woods on the side of a highway.

"Why are we on the side of the highway?" I screamed trying to make myself heard over the cars. Kisame smirked.

"The portal's right there, but you have to become a bit stronger before we bring you back." I glared at them. Why would a portal be on the side of a highway?

Just then Gabby woke up and she seemed extremely weak. Then Kisame pushed her out into the middle of the highway. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" I screamed. I usually only curse when I'm really mad or shocked. He smirked. A car was coming right for her and in an instance I ran out in front of her. _It'd be better if I got more injured…_

Just then, my hands lit on fire and soon it surrounded both me and Gabby. No car hit us. The car only burst into flames. _Great…on the News tonight…two little girls cause traffic jam and car to light on fire…_

We stood there for a couple of minutes. I was staring wide eyed at my hands…her shaking up a storm. That's when they finally decided to grab us and go through the portal. I proved my strength…what about the rest?

**A/N **

**Eheehehehehe…it's really short…it's kinda a filler….I always get stumped on chapter 6 -_-**

**Sasuke: Hn…you're a baka.**

**Koemi: But you love my bakanism!**

**Sasuke: True…**

**Koemi: oh yeah! People are gonna show up next chapter! Well most of you will! **

**Sasuke: oh joy…more people…Hey how about me when will I show up again?**

**Koemi: Oh very, very soon! Orochimaru's gonna be coming back! Or uh…maybe you'll show up at the Akatsuki's for a certain little ginger headed girl…?**

**Sasuke: *laughs* You're insane.**


	7. If Only You Knew

I was in current events watching the news. Nothing exciting ever happened in this class; until now. Just then on the news I saw Koemi and her friend Hikari. _No…_ I thought to myself. _They set a car on fire…or at least Koemi did. I need to congratulate her later! Oh wait no that's not the matter at hand! Them in the corner that's the Akatsuki cloak! Oh sugar muffins! They got kidnapped! _

I jumped up from my seat. "BRIANNA!" I shouted nervously. The teacher glared at me. "And exactly WHAT are you doing Sapphire?"

"Um…I'm….practicing my name calling!"

"Sit down!"

"I have to pee…"

"Wait until AFTER my class."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please? With sugar on top?"

"No!"

"Come ooooooon!"

"Sit!"

"Meany…"

"That's it! President's office now!"

"Teehee you said President!"

"PRINCIPLE NOW!"

_Yes! _"Aw…ok…." I made my way to the exit of the building. _What a knuckle head she really is. Now to get those girls back. But, then again she has Itachi…but then again he's a little on the not so trustable yet brother loving blindy boy side….Gah! Off track once again!_

**At the Akatsuki**

_So, this is it huh? The big layer to the Akatsuki…_

Pein assigned us all rooms that we were taken to. Hikari, as I should call her as we're in this world, was taken to Deidara's. _Good luck Hikari-chan…you're with the easily tempered pyromaniac…_

Seira-chan was taken to Konan's room. She won't survive a day in there. I of course was at least hoping to get Hidan. I'm one of those crazed fangirls of his. I even consider myself a Jashinist sometimes. He amazing how he can make you mortified and I love how he acts so ill-omened. I felt contrite though as soon as I was sent to Itachi's room. It's not that I hate the guy…it's just…obviously Koemi does…

I forgot we were nearing Christmas so when I walked into Itachi's room I was shocked to see it so festooned with garland and a little tree. I was out of character by mistake and said, "I didn't know you decorated for Christmas…do the other Akatsuki members do this?"

"You lack holiday spirit Koemi." My eyes lowered to the 'Are you kidding me?' kind of look. _Really? I lack holiday spirit? _"Just cause I was shocked, doesn't mean you have to dumb to say that." I snapped at him. He sighed and picked up a book.

"By the way get ready; we're going to have a traditional Akatsuki welcoming party for you girls." He hadn't looked up from the book once. _Great, I hear Itachi, Deidara, and Hidan are huge drunks. This should be one hullabaloo. _

An hour of boredom passed. Itachi then stood up, marked his page, set the book down, and opened his door. "Ladies first…" I hmphed at him and walked out. "I don't even know where to go…" I said a little snobby.

"Go to the room down the hall to your right." I did as he said and sure enough there was a banner with the names **Koemi, Hikari, and Seira. **Not only did it read our names, but it had a ton of other crossed out as well. **Itachi, Deidara, **and so forth. _Some banner…_

I went over to Hikari and Seira. They looked just as creeped out as I was. I looked over to Hidan, who my guess had already started attacking the piles of beer. He was stumbling all over the place. Deidara must have reached the pile too because he was stumbling right for me.

"Come here, baby!" He said in a drunken tone.

"I'll pass…" I said cornering myself.

He reached me anyway and put his arm tightly around my shoulder. "So, what is it with you babe? Why you look so upset? Don't ya wanna party until ya drop dead?"

"No thanks…"

Just then, Hikari came over and removed Deidara from me. "Off her you drunk!" All it took was a single slap to the face for him to leave me alone. Instead, he bothered Hikari by putting his arm around her. "You're pretty hot too babe. Wanna kiss me?"

**Slap!**

"But baaaaaaabe!"

**Slap!**

I went over to Pein, who looked quite embarrassed at how his followers were acting. Hidan was pretty much stripped, Itachi was passed out on the couch, Kisame was doing something I'd rather not describe with his sword, Kakuzu had fainted finding out about the price of this party, Konan was being emo because Pein payed no attention to her, Tobi was swallowing glass from broken beer bottles, Sasori was making his puppets slap each other, and the whole room was a wreck. "Nice party of drunks." I commented.

"Shut up, just enjoy it. It's for you anyway."

So I attempted too, just as he said. It wasn't really working though, because Deidara was still bothering Hikari, Seira attempted to laugh with Sasori about the puppet slapping, and me? I had no one to talk to. Hidan being passed out and all there was no one. I despise Tobi with a passion and Konan was too busy being emo.

**Deidara's POV**

I took Hikari to my room. _I'm kissin' this bitch! _I thought to myself. Of course, I was drunk then. Now I'm a bit sober, so I can think a little straight. I locked my door and got on my bed, pinning Hikari down. "Just one kiss then I'll stop hmm"

She struggled for ten minutes and then just gave up. I lowered my head closer to hers, and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. I stayed there for about five minutes. She never struggled once during the kiss.

Once I stopped I looked down at her, putting my bangs behind my one ear. "Well hmm?"

"I- I love Gaara I'm sorry."

"I never said I loved you hmm."

"So you just wanted to kiss me?"

"Well no…not quite…"

"Then why? Give me one good reason!"

_Because, I DO love you Hikari. You're beautiful and you've got the best personality I've ever seen. But, you're right to like Gaara instead of me. I'm just a big tempered pyromaniac. I might end up setting you on fire and blowing you up. Even if she did stay, forcefully or willingly, I'd never have a chance to impress her. _

"I just want to kiss all the girls I come across. But, I don't consider Konan a girl hmm. So you're my first!" She glared at me. I gazed into that deathly stare for a bit, savoring every little drop of color in them. They were such a beautiful blue- green color. Almost like the darkest part of an ocean surface. I had gotten the urge to kiss her again, but I restrained.

_If only you loved me, if only it were that easy to make it known to you. I love you, Hikari Okuma. _


	8. Uchiha's Back!

**A/N: Hey! Thank you guys so much for reading and zomg guess what! I was able to make it past chapter 6! I always get stuck on 6! Anyway, the moments you've all been waiting for will begin to happen in this chapter. Some characters will show up! Whoo! First the POV starts from Sasuke's.**

_Koemi's still alive._ That was what got me to leave Orochimaru. I evacuated while he was sick and made sure Kabuto had no intentions on looking for me. Now the question was, is she here in Konoha? Will Konoha even let me back in? I stood there by the gate pondering with curiosity of what could possibly happen next. I take one step in and suddenly a girl with long brown hair, bangs covering her left eye, and these glowing brown eyes stood before me.

"Sasuke Uchiha? Why are you here?" She questioned, scrutinizing me closely. _Why now…why when I need to go to the Hokage? _"Hn…"

"Why are YOU here?" She asked again.

"To see the Hokage, any last questions before you annoy me to the point of killing?"

"Why'd you suddenly come back?"

"Private business…"

"Are you going to assassinate Tsunade-sama?"

"No, you little, annoying brat!"

"Then why are you here?"

"Because, a very important person to me who lives in this village is still alive. I've missed her and wanted to see her."

"Ewwww, Sakura Haruno?"

"No!"

"Hinata Hyuuga?"

"No!"

"Tente-"

"NO! KOEMI YAMAMOTO!"

"Oh, she got kidnapped by the Akatsuki."

"She what?" I was infuriated. Who knows what Itachi can do to her there? I had to get her. This was for her life. _I'll protect her and she'll live and stay with me at Orochimaru's. This is her life I want and need to protect. _

"Thank you, now goodbye little girl."

"Excuse me, but I'm sixteen. If you're looking to go get her at least let me help. I was rescued though by some old teammates. Ya see I used to be a member. When we were about fourteen- fifteen, Naruto Uzumaki was kidnapped by the Akatsuki, but I was exchanged for him. Wasn't that bad I mean Itachi's cool, Deidara, Sasori…good people."

"Your point is?"

"I ain't looking for anything in exchange. It's just a good chance for me to meet with old friends."


	9. The Rescue Squad

"Hn…no thanks…" I started to walk away. I knew she was following me, I just made it seem like I didn't know. I then made it to the Hokage's alive.

"Lady Hokage…"

"Sasuke Uchiha?" She looked ready to fight and she stood up. That's when I dropped my sword.

"I'm here to come back into the village. Not to fight. I want to live here again."

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"I dropped my sword didn't I?"

"Hmph…sit then…we'll talk…" She pulled up a chair for me and I sat down. "Why do you suddenly want to come back? There must be some kind of catch…"

"Koemi Yamamoto/ Uchiha was kidnapped by the Akatsuki. I came back thinking she was in this village. I want to live with her again, like we used to."

"THE GIRL WHO'S MORE POWERFUL THAN A KYUBI WAS KIDNAPPED?"

"Um…..repeat again? She's WHAT?"

"Koemi Yamamoto was taken to the real world for protection from being kidnapped. My guess is she had opened the portal to our world and that's how the Akatsuki found her."

"And Orochimaru…"

"And Orochima- WHAT?"

"Yes…he got her too. Anyway, please continue."

"The Akatsuki will try to take those powers and use them for their own. Sasuke if you'd like, bring her back here and I'll let you back into the village seeing now that you want no trouble. You need a squad though. Shall I call your old team seven?"

"NO!"

"Then who will you go with?"

"I have an idea…."

I walked out of her office and back to that brown haired girl. "Ok, wanna go that badly?"

"YES! PLEASE I BEG OF YOU!" She suddenly got on the floor and hugged my legs. I kicked her off. "Sorry, I got excited. Anyway, my name is Mizuiro nice to meetcha!"

"Thanks for sharing. Anyway, I need a bigger squad."

"Oh! I know a few people!"

"Friends of yours? No thanks. I'll find people."

"Not all of them are my friends! I just know of them in the village!"

"Ugh, who is it then?"

"Well, there's Akari, Jun Nakamura, and Mashiro-san!"

"Go get them then."

With that, Mizuiro was off. Ten minutes later she came back with three girls. She was smiling really big.

"Got them!"

"Oh THAT Nakamura Jun."

"Hello, Sasuke-kun."

A girl with strawberry blonde hair waved at me. "Nice to meet you, Sasuke-kun. Welcome back to the village. I'm Akari."

The other girl said nothing. I was wondering if she was scared of me. "Hi there, I'm Sasuke."

"Hi Sasuke…"

_Quiet….I like her so far. _

"Ok we have our squad so let's head out!" Mizuiro was jumping around like adrenalin took over. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, please. I want Koemi back." We began heading out of the village. Mizuiro was skipping and Jun walked next to me. Akari walked on my other side and the other girl with short white hair walked behind us. _I just realized. I'm with a ton of girls…wonderful._

Akari looked at me. "How are you going to get Koemi Yamamoto back?"

"It can't be that hard. Besides, how hard can it be? I'm beautiful!" They gave me an 'are you serious' kind of look. "What? I am! Anyway, I'll think of something. Let's just get there first."

They all nodded and we continued on our long journey. _I'm coming Koemi. I'll do whatever it takes to get you back. I promise._


	10. The Most Shocking Happenings

**A/U: Heyooooooo! How are ya'll doin? So this is chapter 10, and personally I'm going to cherish this chapter since I've never written up to ten chapters before! I could never make it past dreaded chapter 6 but hey I did! So, please enjoy this chapter. We're back at the Akatsuki hideout **

I glanced at Hidan and then went back to staring at the floor. It was cold at the Akatsuki considering their hideout was a cave. I was wearing short sleeves too. I'm always freezing, but since we were inside for gym I didn't bother putting my sweatshirt on. The Akatsuki wouldn't have let me put my sweatshirt on anyway. "It's c-cold in here."

"Why the hell should I care!" Hidan snapped at me. I smiled to myself. I was a Hidan fangirl and I loved calling him sempai, but I couldn't call him that to his face. I loved hearing Hidan's voice to. It just made me happy. "Gomenasai, Hidan. I just didn't like all the silence. I have OCD ya know? If it's silent even in a text chat for more than three minutes I'll say something…and I'll even spam if I get too lonely."

"Just shut up already bitch! I don't care about your issues!"

"I'm sorry…" It went back to silence after that. Suddenly, a random girl barged into the room. "Hello Hidan. I'm Asako, you wouldn't know me since you work here, but everyone knows you back home." She wore a red belly shirt and a black school girl skirt. She had red knee high socks and almost regular ninja shoes, except they looked like pumps. Her hair was grey and short a little bit above her shoulders. She had the most glimmering purple eye's I've ever seen in anime before.

"Who the f*** are you bitch?" He snapped once again. She didn't smile like I did, or shrink back. Instead she smirked.

"I told you, the names Asako. I'm a Jashinist like you. I personally set out to find you since I've heard so many stories on how loyal you are to Jashin. No one's as loyal as you are. I wanted to meet you."

"Well, I don't want to meet you."

"Who's the bitch? You're girlfriend?"

"No. She's just a stupid bitch Pein wants me to watch."

"I bet she likes you." My eyes widened. If Hidan found out I liked him I'd be dead.

"Leave her alone, bitch."

"And, if I don't?"

"Then I'll f***ing murder you!" She smirked again.

"So, you do like her."

"What does it matter if I like her, bitch?" My eyes became even wider. _He's lying. He doesn't like me! _Asako had left on her happy note of annoying him. That's when I decided to see if he was telling the truth.

"Etto…Hidan?"

"What!"

"Do you…um…like me?"

Suddenly, my chin was grabbed and lifted. My eyes were staring into his. His lips then touched mine and stayed there for a while. I shut my eyes relaxing from my once tense position. He was kissing me. After a good deal of two minutes he released me and all I could do was stare.

"Does that answer your question?"

"H- Hai…"

**Deidara's POV**

"Oi, Hikari?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Well, no…"

"Oh…"

"Why do you ask?"

"Just…um…thinking of evil things to do to him if you had one…"

She glared at me and I smirked. I didn't really feel that way about it though. I was really happy that she was single and I needed to think of a way to confess to her. I had to make her happy first.

"Are you hungry?"

"Starving…." _Here's your chance Dei. Cook her something._

"What do you like?"

"Macaroni with the Cheese in the middles!"

"I like Mac and Cheese too." I got up from my bed and she grabbed my arm.

"Wait, you know what I meant when I said 'Macaroni with the Cheese in the Middles'?"

"Well, yeah. Who doesn't know! Macaroni, Macaroni, Macaroni, Macaroni, Put the Cheese in the Middles and whataya get!" Her mouth dropped open with shock and surprise. I smiled down at her. Once she let go of my arm I left to the kitchen and warmed up some Macaroni and Cheese. I brought it back nice and hot and set it on my little table. She got on the floor and began to nibble on it. I would smile at her when she wasn't looking.

_Well, I made her happy by knowing about that song. What else can I make her happy about?_ She looked up at me and caught me staring when I was deep in thought.

"Why are you staring? Is there something wrong with me?"

"Oh, um…no nothing's wrong with you at all!" I became tense and nervous. _She's going to find out. This isn't good. My life will be ruined if she finds out. She'll hate me and she won't speak to me and I'll hate myself for loving her. _

"Oh. Well good! I don't like when I have problems! Cause I'm already a bit crazy in the head!" Then she went back to her Macaroni and Cheese and I let out a big sigh. _Thank god, now I don't have to stop loving her._


	11. Being the New Girl is Tough

After a long, hard, agonizing journey we made it to the Akatsuki. "Do you have a plan Sasuke-kun?" Mizuiro shouted at me and the rest of the girls covered her mouth to keep her quiet. I whispered, "Yes, I do. We grab her and go. We do not get caught." I turned my attention just to Mizuiro. "We do NOT say hello to old 'friends'!" They uncovered her mouth and she was frowning.

We slowly entered being as quiet as ever. I was honestly shocked that Mizuiro was able to stay this quiet. We decided to split up so it would be easier. I stayed with Mizuiro so she didn't do anything stupid. We peeked in and out of rooms, went down mazes of hallways which seemed to stretch out so far. Still, no sign of Koemi.

Just then there was a crash. We rushed to the scene of the crime and peeked into the room. There was a girl in there, but it wasn't Koemi. She had white, long hair and wore a beautiful laced blue dress. I decided she seemed important enough to save. I barged into the room followed by Mizuiro.

"Hey, Deidara!"

"Mizuiro? Why are you here with an Uchiha?"

"Just cause, we're here to rescue Koemi Yamamoto!"

"You can't have any of these girls, especially Hikari!"

"Is that her name?" I said, staring at the cheese covered girl. She smiled at me, but looked confused at the same time. Her smile faded once she realized who I was.

"Just hand over Hikari, and we'll leave you alone."

"How do I know you won't do anything to her, hmm? You work for Orochimaru! He can hurt her!"

"I'm not living with him anymore! Now give me the girl before I have to Chidori you!"

"You can't have her! He'll rape her and hurt her! I'm not letting her get hurt, hmm!"

I took out my sword and it lit up with blue lightening. He was going to get Chidoried bad. He put his hand in his pouch and left it there. I glared wondering what he was up to. Then, he took his other hand and placed Hikari gently on the bed. She began to cheer and chant. "Go, Deidara go! Destroy Sasugay!"

I tried ignoring her rude chants and focused on my Chidori. She shouldn't be getting saved, but I'll save her anyway. I began to let my Chidori reach him. He pulled out his hand from his pouch and I noticed a mouth on it. _What kind of chakra does he use? He's got mouths on his hands…_

Just then, a small clay bird came out of the mouth and flew towards me. I didn't think it would do anything, but I dodged quickly. It exploded right behind me and I was able to feel the piercing burns on my back. The entire wall was blown to pieces and Mizuiro, who had been standing behind me, was buried within the ruins passed out. He smirked with amusement.

"What's a matter? Your Sharingan can't handle my art, hmm?" I activated my Sharingan and attempted Chidori Stream, but it wasn't enough. He created a giant clay dragon, which puked up another giant clay piece and it flew right at me, I attempted to dodge, but it hit me and exploded. Just then, all around me turned to darkness and the next thing I know, I was out cold on the ground.

**Alexa's POV**

"Well, I was completely ditched. This isn't even my school how will I find my classes!" Just then the bell rang. I looked at my schedule and the next class was Social Studies. I ran out of the gym, turned the corner, ran up the stairs and ran into a classroom. "Is this Mr. Gannon?"

"No sweetie, this is French 7." The lady said with a nice smile on her face. I smiled back and said, "Oh, do you know where his class is?" She pointed to her left which meant he was next door. I thanked her and went to the class next to hers. "Is this Mr. Gannon?"

The man with glasses had a smile on his face and nodded. I sat down next to the devil that got kicked outta hell because she was such a bitch no one f***ing wants her anywhere, or as others call her, Evelyn. There was a boy at the table too.

"Where's Bri?"

"She decided to ditch school in the middle of gym."

"Bri would never do anything like that."

"Well she did."

"She probably didn't. She's probably just late."

"She ditched school. Literally our whole gym class saw it."

"You mean her gym class."

"Is this girl stuff? Cause I can move my table…" The boy with long black hair commented. I looked at him.

"No, you can stay. I want her to go though." I glared at Evelyn. She glared back. Just then Mr. Gannon began to give us our notes. _She's asking to get hurt. I'll hurt her. I'll bring her to the Naruto World and use my telepathy and dragon skills. She'll never mess with me._

I raised my hand. "Excuse me, what are we learning about?"

"The Cold War"

"Oh, at my school we were currently learning about the amendments."

"Just try to follow along ok?"

"Sure."

Today is going to be a long day, considering I was all alone in middle school. Bri told me she sits at table 20 for lunch, that'll be hard to find…


	12. OMG! Yes I did!

**A/N: Ok, so ya know how in Chapter 2 our crush's showed up? Well Josh is coming back! My crush! :D You'll see what happened and this is true facts by the way. It happened the exact date so read!**

My phone began vibrating. I looked at the date real quick on my phone. Good thing it still had the time and date for my world and not here. It was the night before Valentines' Day, or as I've called it for years, Lonely Souls Day. I was single and tomorrow was Valentines' Day. Just another, boring holiday I could care less about…"

I opened my phone up and looked at the text message I received. It was from Josh. _Weird…I usually text him first…_

**Hey Bri**

I glanced at Hidan who wasn't paying attention and quickly replied.

**Hey, sup?**

After about 5 minutes he replied again.

**Hey, ik it's right after I broke up with Nikki...**

**But…**

**Will you be my Valentine3**

_Don't go Gaga for it Brianna…he's just doing the usual and just saying things. He'll have a girlfriend tomorrow just watch. _

I texted back and snapped back at him a little.

**No, I'd need a bf for that. I'm my own valentine.**

** Josh: dats wut I meant….**

**And I wanna give you a shot**

** So?**

**Do you wanna b my valentine? 3**

My eyes widened. _No…he did NOT just ask me out…I'm dreaming…this world is making me hallucinate! _I quickly replied to him.

**Are you asking me out?**

** Josh: depends…are you saying yes?**

** Me: Yeah…**

** Josh: then I am3 **

I couldn't take it. My mouth went extremely wide. I sprung up from my seat on the floor and ran out of the room. I wanted to scream in the hall from happiness, but I figured I'd get in trouble if I did. I ran to the Akatsuki bathroom and locked the door.

**Me: Omg…you just asked me out…**

** Josh: OMG! Yes I did!**

My heart was racing really fast now. _I have a boyfriend! _ I quickly did my famous accomplishment dance out of joy. _He's my crush! He asked me out! Before Valentines' Day! Yay I have a boyfriend! _Then I thought about it some more. _Omg…I have a boyfriend! Wait…no…let me see if this is reality…_

Then I pinched my arm really hard and I KNEW it was not a dream. I was so happy and shocked that I couldn't stop shaking. _Omg…I have to get back home! _

**A/N: Sorry for the crappy filler….I just didn't really know what to right but I wanted to update for you guys…But yes that was an actual event that happened the night before Valentines' Day and he told me he's been planning it for a week. I've been happier lately which is good because I used to have the disease Depression. Now…I just need to find a way to get someone else into the story without me skipping too much time…**


	13. A Fight Between Sisters

After having my moments in the bathroom of the Akatsuki hideout I heard a voice. "Koemi-chan? Koemi-chan, are you in there?" I kept the door locked, just incase it was one of the members.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Akari. I'm here to rescue you Koemi-chan. I came with Sasuke Uchiha. He was desperate for a squad to come rescue you." I thought about it for a second and then unlocked the door and walked out. She smiled warmly, her strawberry blonde hair falling on her shoulders. My cheeks flushed red from embarrassment.

"H-He came here to rescue me?" I finally replied. She nodded and held out her hand. I put my hand in hers and we began running looking for the others.

"Deidara what did you do?"

I looked at Akari with worry in my eyes and we ran to the direction of Hikari's voice. When we made it to the room, I began crying like mad. There was Sasuke, laying completely still, breathing from here to there on the ground. He was out cold. I dropped to the ground and held him tightly in my arms. "How could you!" I heard myself scream, "How could you let him do this, Gabby!"

She stood up off the bed. "I didn't want him to! But, I didn't want to get killed either!" I was enraged at her. Friends help each other, or at least I thought they did.

Akari picked up the girl that was on the ground next to Sasuke and placed her gently on her back. She stared at Hikari. "We're here to rescue you as well, or so it seems since Sasuke-kun was in here."

She was glaring at me and looked at Deidara. "I think I'll stay here, no need to rescue me since I don't need to be rescued."

"Fine!" I heard myself reply coldly.

She got back up on the bed. "I NEVER CARED ABOUT YOU ANYWAY, BRIANNA." I felt myself freeze as I soaked in the sudden shout of my full name. Gabby's never called me Brianna. Not since we became close friends anyway. It shocked me and I took it hard. My eyes started filling with tears. _Not now! You stupid emotional girl don't cry in front of her! Don't show her you were affected by it! Stay strong!_

I leaned Sasuke on my shoulder shutting my eyes tightly trying to hold the tears back. I dragged him out of the room and Akari followed behind. "She should still come with us, even if it's by force it's not safe for her to be here."

"If she wants to stay let her. I don't care at all." But that was a lie. I cared so much. I loved Gabby ever since I saw the real her. Her personality was wild and crazy; I never knew there'd be someone like her. She brought out the crazy, hyper girl I really was from the inside. If it weren't for her, my life wouldn't be as fun as it was. Sure, we've gotten into many small fights in the past, but this one was huge. It was as I predicted.

We soon met up with the others and we ran as fast as we could out of the hideout. Sam was also with us now. I told her how Gabby refused to come and she took it hard as well. I still couldn't get our fight off my mind. _It was just how I predicted. I knew the day would come when she'd finally get sick of me. We always have such small meaningless fights, but I know the result. The small meaningless fights lead to no more friendship. It's happened to me before and it still upsets me and I didn't want it to happen again; especially with Gabby. _

"Bri…you ok?"

"Huh? Oh….sorry…I guess I was expecting Brianna that time…"

"That's ok, but are you ok? You don't look to good…"

"I wanna go home Sam…I wanna go back in time so that me and Gabby never fought with each other for no reason. I don't want it to be like Drew or Elizabeth again, because now I miss Elizabeth because it was me who made the mistake."

Sam made her usual uneasy face. She tends to do that a lot when I tell her about fights I'm in. I don't mean to make her uneasy; I'm just looking for a friend to give me comfort.

"I want to go home too. Besides, I don't even like Naruto anymore so why am I here? I killed Seira!"

"I didn't kill Seira though…as Koemi she still remembers Seira and she misses her just as much as Bri does…"

"Bri she's not real…" And that's when Sam disappeared. My eyes widened.

"Where did Sam go? Sam? Sam?"

My phone started vibrating so I took it out of my pocket to look. It was from Sam. Hopefully she was ok. I opened it up to look at the text.

**Sam: I randomly disappeared…and I'm back home…but I can't go back for some reason…**

** Me: Oh…ok…I'll be home soon to talk to you…"**

I was relieved she was ok, but now I was crying even more. Now I was alone. No Gabby or Sam, no anyone. I continued to lug Sasuke along until suddenly his breathing became normal and his eyes opened.

"Koemi? Did we save Koemi?" I smiled and helped him gain his balance.

"Yes you did Sasuke, and you did a good job too."

"What about that Hikari girl?"

"N-No she didn't um…wanna come…"

"Oh…well at least I rescued you." A smile ran across his face. I couldn't help but hear myself scream.

"It's the end of the world! 2012 HAS COME! SASUKE SMILED!" He laughed and I giggled too. That was the first time I've ever seen Sasuke smile since the movie Bonds. Just then, I got another text from Sam.

**Sam: Bri, I'm watching the latest Naruto episode on TV…and you won't believe who's in it…**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long! I couldn't think of anything but then it finally came to me and I made it so suspenseful I'm sorta proud! Yaaaay!**


	14. Answers

Finally, I made it back to my neighborhood, or I thought I did. It was something close to that! I found a house and decided to knock on the door to see if I knew the person. When the door opened my face lightened up and I got this random blast of highness. "I found God, at the corner of first and Amistad. Where the wi-"

"No, you found Sam. How may I help you Sapphire?"

"Koemi! Ah, I mean Brianna! She got kidnapped! Akatsuki! Ah!"

"Calm down Sapphire. She's ok she got away because Sasuke rescued her."

"How do you know?"

"I was there"

I sighed in relief. _Good brother, good brother. Wait- I haven't said that about Sasuke since…_

"SASUKE RESCUED WHO NOW? SASUKE RESCUING SOMEONE? WHAT?"

"Come take a look for yourself." She dragged me inside her house and Naruto Shippuden was on her TV. Just then, I saw a group of people walking back to what seemed to be the direction of Konoha. My mouth dropped open once I realized the white and purple outfit and then a girl with flaming ginger hair.

"Koemi and Sasuke- I mean Brianna and Sasuke-There on TV!"

She nodded at me. "Shocking I know. I was there until I randomly disappeared."

"You didn't say anything before that maybe?"

"Well, yeah I told Koemi to not worry too much about my roleplaying character cause she's not real…"

"Hasn't anyone told you? When you stop believing in an anime character, and you're in their world, you disappear because that person no longer exists."

"But Seira never existed anyway, besides I didn't belong there I don't like Naruto anymore."

"Don't say anymore Samantha! It's dangerous." She rolled her eyes at me.

"Well, it's true!"

**Sasuke's POV**

My team saved her. I was so grateful, they saved me too. She seemed a bit nervous when she looked at me though. "Koemi is something wrong?"

"What? Oh, it's nothing…" She looked down at her cell phone.

"Can I see that Koemi?"

"Sure I guess…"

"Thanks…" I took her phone and with a bit of curiosity still left in me I went through her text messages. I saw a boy's name and began to go through the texts with him. Once I saw what he'd been saying to her, I became furious. I deleted all the text messages from him, but I also sent him one.

"Sasuke can I have my phone back? What are you typing?"

"Uh it's nothing…" I quickly typed: _**Don't ever text me again, I hate you. We're over!**_

__I gave her back her phone cautiously, I made sure I deleted the message I sent once it had sent to him. "So what exactly were you doing on my phone Sasuke?"

"You have a lot of photos of me on your phone…"

"Oh…uh….no I don't… that's um…L from Death Note!" I smiled at her and she blushed and looked away.

**Days Later…**

We finally made it back to Konoha and back to Tsunade's office. "You actually meant it Uchiha…I'm impressed."

"I told you I changed…"

"Then, you may stay here in Konoha."

"Thank you…and Koemi can live with me correct?"

"Why not!"

Her face blushed bright red and I could tell she was smiling. "Come on Koemi, let's go home."

"Sasuke…I'm honored but…I gotta go back to my actual home…"

"That's what I mean…your actual home. It's here Koemi, they brought you there to protect you. Your real body at least…"

"What do you mean my real body?"

"You know how when you got here you suddenly remembered things you don't remember ever happening to you? That's because another you has been living here. She's gone now, because the real you has finally come back home and opened up the two worlds again, but she lived all the memories you have."

"I think I get it…"

"Good. But now, the actual you is here, so come home."

"Sasuke, first I have to do something…"

"What?"

"I have to go home…and see someone…"

_I'll get rid of that Josh once and for all! No one takes my girl! Koemi's mine and no one else's. Especially not a jerk's. _

"Then I'm coming too…"

"But Sasuke I-"

"I'm coming…"

"Alright…"


	15. Amnesia

Sasuke brought me to the portal the Akatsuki brought me through. "Ready Koemi?"

"I guess so…" _Ugh…I have a million tests and work to make up probably. But, why does Sasuke want to come? Does he want to see Sapphire or something? _We went through the portal and we were back on the highway. News vans were everywhere and helicopters hovered over our heads. Sasuke and I hid in the woods.

"Koemi, what's going on?" I covered his mouth so he'd stay quiet. I scrutinized the scene squinting at everything. Ashes! I found and smelt ashes on the street. This was all from before. _I knew this would happen, but I had to save Gabby! I just didn't think it would happen so fast. Did they catch footage of me? _

I looked at Sasuke and whispered, "Sasuke we have to get out of here. If we don't I might be taken to jail."

"Why would you be taken to jail?" He whispered back.

"I set a car on fire trying to save my friend because the Akatsuki were just going to let her die."

"Ah, alright I can still disappear here so take my hand." I put my hand in his and we were gone within seconds. The next thing I knew I found myself in school. We were standing outside of the cafeteria and I saw my friends gesturing for me to come inside. I dragged Sasuke inside the cafeteria.

"Its lunch already?" They all nodded. Katrina was absent again luckily so Sasuke had a place to sit. I sat down in my usual seat and Sasuke sat next to me.

"Bri who's the dude?" My friend Meghan stared at him. "Wait…is that the Josh kid you're always talking about?"

"What? No! This is um…Sean my cousin." Evelyn wasn't in today either. Alexa sat in her seat. _Oh no…Alexa killed Evelyn this isn't good I saw Evelyn this morning too!_

"Hi Sean. Don't touch me, or I'll punch you in the face." Sasuke whispered to me.

"She sounds friendly…" I smiled.

"Just ignore her Sean." Sam's eyes wouldn't stop staring at Sasuke. I smiled wider at her.

"He refused to stay home. He said he had to go with me."

"You gonna have a slumber party in your basement with him?"

"That's what she said…" Meghan started laughing and then my friend Anya decided to comment.

"His hair reminds me of a butt of a duck."

"THANK YOU FOR SHARING, COME AGAIN SOON!" I tried controlling my anger. Anya always made comments that were sort of rude to people. After picture day and we got our pictures back she said my nose was really huge. She always has to comment on appearances.

"It won't bother me as long as she doesn't say it again." Then the bell rang.

"Hey Sam, you've been here the whole day so what day is it? A or B?"

"A day." I looked at Meghan.

"Follow me we have art now. You were gone for so long it's like you're a Katrina wannabe." She grabbed my arm and started pulling me down the hall towards the art room. I had a hold on Sasuke's hand so he was being dragged as well.

"Where's Evelyn?"

"She went home from the nurse."

"She got punched in the nose." I heard another familiar voice say. It was Alexa. I completely forgot she was still staying at my house. Once we made it down the hall my whole class was staring at me.

"You're alive! Brianna's alive!" I blinked. I didn't really think they'd notice if I went missing. Justin came over to me and asked me what happened.

"Nothing too big or anything. I was home sick and then some people came crashing through my door downstairs and they came right to my room and kidnapped me. Luckily, Sean, my cousin, heard them and he ended up rescuing me. But, now he won't leave me by myself…"

"It's what cousins are for."

"Brothers are supposed to protect their younger sibling." He smiled.

"When you were 4 you used to love calling me and Ita-" I covered his mouth.

"You mean Ian! And stop your embarrassing me…" He laughed and then my teacher was coming down the hall. She unlocked her door and everyone piled in. Meghan sat with me on the other side of the table since Sasuke filled Evelyn's seat. Alexa sat at my table as well.

"Bri why is Sas-" I interrupted.

"Alexa this is my cousin…SEAN…"

"Oh…" She nodded as if she understood. "Explain to me later than…"

Just then what I never expected to happen happened. Right from under me a body jumped up and I fell backwards in my chair being knocked unconscious.

**POV of Sapphire**

"B-Brianna?" I stood there over her body panicking. I broke the child.

"How could you do such a thing?" The teacher ran over to Brianna's aid screaming her head off at me. "You boy, bring her to the nurse with…I'm sorry what's your name?"

"Mara…"

"Don't even wait for me to write a pass just get her to the nurse…" Sasuke was off with that Mara girl in no time. I stood there staring at the floor she was out cold on wide eyed.

"I-I didn't mean it really…I would never do such a thing to Brianna…"

"Detention!"

"T-To tell you the truth…I don't go here anymore…I'm in high school…"

"Then I'll tell your principle what you have done!"

"That's fair…I was just so excited that she was ok…and then to see my twin brother again…" I went and sulked all the way to the nurse's office after that.

"How is she Sasuke?"

"Nurse said she'd wake up soon…"

"I'm sorry….really I am…"

"I know you are Akito…"

"It's Sapphire in this world…"

"Oh sorry…"

"That's ok…" Finally, Brianna's eyes starting opening. She sat up slowly and looked around.

"Brianna!"

"Koemi!"

"Who are they?" She said, and my eyes widened.

"You're kidding right? This is revenge isn't it!"

"Who are you guys? Where am I? WHO am I?"

That's the question Sasuke did not want her to ask. He looked so concerned and he looked unsure of whether to hug her from pity or happiness or to just remain where he was without creeping her out.

"Well? Who am I?"


	16. Lets Do the Time Warp Again

**A/N: I just want to thank you all for reading my story so far. It makes me very happy that you all like it. **

I took it as the perfect chance to help Koemi remember who she was. I can make sure Josh is completely out of her life. I could keep her in Konoha where she'll be safe with me. I can make sure she's just Koemi.

"Who am I?" She said, and this was my chance to change everything.

"You're name is Koemi Yamamoto, heiress of the Yamamoto Clan."

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" Akito shouted.

"I'm telling her who she is."

"You're not doing a good job. I'm sorry, Koemi, but you're real name is Brianna and you live in the United States. You're in 8th grade and you have amnesia."

"Let me do this, Akito."

"Sasuke, you don't understand. She has a family who loves her here too."

How irksome Akito can be. She was ruining my plan. I don't care if she has a family here; I need her back with me, her real family. I know just the idea to help Koemi remember who she is and I know just the right person to go to. He is the Kazekage of Suna, Gaara. _If it's one thing, they never taught these American's or this dimension that the Kage's can go back in time. There are portals for everything. Stupid manga and show…they don't know the cool stuff._

"Akito, look it's a flying cheese puff!" If Akito was still the same from 16 years ago, then anything can get her hyper and distracted. She turned her head in the direction I was pointing and that's when I took the chance to grab Koemi and disappear. We appeared back near the highway and slipped through the portal. I was holding her mouth the entire time just in case she'd scream.

"Will you scream?" She shook her head. I let her go, but still kept a good grip on her wrist.

"Where am I?" She said in the most innocent voice. It made me feel sorry for her; sorry that she lost her memory. I wanted to hug her and kiss her and make her feel better.

"This is a desert. We're near Suna. It's a village that I'm going to take you to. It will help you regain some of your past." She smiled then, which made me feel relieved. I was doing the right thing and I'm not going to let Akito ruin it. I led her to the village and towards the building where Gaara worked.

"I'm a friend of the Kazekage. Don't worry; I'm not here to kill anyone."

**Koemi's POV**

I don't know where this boy was taking me. I was scared to death and not sure what to do. One small move and this boy could take a knife out on me or something. I had to be cautious.

One of the men the boy talked to led us upstairs. It was a long way up. It seemed like forever until we saw a door. When he opened it, I saw a boy about around the age of my kidnapper. He had ginger like hair and black around his eyes. His eyes were what caught my attention at first though. They were a beautiful teal blue. They sparkled when the lights reflected on them. I couldn't help but stare.

"Koemi! I've been meaning to talk to you. How's Hikari? Is she alright? Did the Akatsuki let her go as well?"

"Who?"

"Gaara, she has amnesia. I was wondering if you could help me by sending us back to when she was little. You know, when she still had her parents."

"Amnesia? Hikari, what about Hikari?"

"I'll explain that to you if you help me with this. Please, Gaara." He gave my kidnapper a stern look and then nodded his head. Then, right before my eyes we were in this little house somewhere.

There was a woman with flaming red hair and she had a huge stomach. She was with a man with brown hair. He kissed her on the cheek and waved goodbye and left. "Who are these people?" I finally worked up the nerve to ask.

"This is your family. If I remember my mother telling me this…today is the day your father left for a mission and gets killed. Your mother is pregnant with your little sister Takara."

"One more question…why are we whispering?"

"Because they can see us…" Just then, the woman with the flaming red hair turned around and glared at us.

"WHO ARE YOU? GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" She was frightened, I could tell. I would be too if I was pregnant and found strangers in my house.

"Mrs. Yamamoto-san" My kidnapper got up from the hiding place and bowed. She studied him a little and her eyes soon widened in shock.

"Sasuke…Uchiha?"

"Yes, it's me. Koemi's over there, but be careful to not scare her. She has amnesia." My kidnappers name was Sasuke. The name sounded familiar, but I couldn't think of it. I starred at this woman trying to see how she was my mom. Before I came to this weird place I had brown hair, but now it's flaming red like hers. I guess that was one thing.

"Koemi…? Oh, my baby is all grown up. I've always waited for this day, but you're still so little. Where's your sister?" I backed up into the wall. _This woman's insane! What sister? Why was she waiting for me to grow up?_

"I told you to be careful."

"Well I can fix that. Let me take you to our neighbors. They're such nice people, too bad their son turned out horrible."She held out her hand and some weird feeling came across me making me take it. She led me out of the small house and over to a much larger one. When she knocked on the door and the woman answered, everything came back to me.


	17. Seeing Double

My name is Brianna. Not too long ago I was taken from my little house in New Jersey to the Naruto dimension. The night I traveled there I was kidnapped by Orochimaru. I learned there who I really was. I stared at this woman ready to run for it, but instead I gripped my mother's hand harder.

"What is it, Koemi?"

"Orochimaru…" The woman in the doorway smiled at me. It wasn't like the evil smirk Orochimaru always gave, but a warm and welcoming smile.

"That old man is outta here. The village kicked him out a while ago. He wanted our help, but who could help such a bad man?"

"Oh, you must still not remember. This is Orochimama, Orochimaru's mother." My mother put her arm around my shoulder and patted it reassuringly. "I'd never put you in any danger with him, I promise."

She brought us inside and sat us down at her table. The house was so beautiful inside. It had purple walls and white carpeting. There was a beautiful glass chandelier hanging above my head and the rest of the furniture was so clean it was as is no one ever touched them. I could not believe Orochimaru had once lived here. I was still in shock that he had once been my neighbor.

"Now, what is it I can do for you young ladies and if you don't mind me asking, why is Koemi already a teenager?"

"We traveled back in time. Sasuke Uchiha and I had." It was as if all my secrets came pouring out. I felt like I could trust this woman.

"Well, Orochimama, Koemi had no memory when she came to me, but suddenly she's starting to remember everything. I was going to ask for your help if you could bring back her memories."

"I need to get back to America or my art teacher's going to kill me." My mother then looked at me with hurt in her eyes.

"America? You live in Konoha sweetie. You live in Konoha with us…"

**From the POV of 3 year old Koemi**

I was hiding behind a wall. There was a scary boy in the house just sitting on our couch like it was his own home. I was hiding behind the corner trying not to be found. I wanted Mommy.

"Hi, Koemi" The boy said and I jumped out of the corner and attacked him.

"WHO AWE YOU DUCK BUTT HEAD AND WHAT DO YOU WANT WIF ME?"

"Duck butt head? Is that any way to talk to Sasuke?" He had his hand on my forehead so I couldn't attack him anymore.

"Sasuke? You'we not Sasuke." I was glaring now.

"Yes, I am Sasuke. I'm just older Sasuke and I'm with older you."

"Ok, you awe Sasuke. I can teww cause you tawk wike Sasuke." I didn't think it was Sasuke, but now that he had me in his reach I had to go along with it. If only Mommy were home then I'd be safe. He picked me up and placed me on his lap hugging me tightly.

"Why is owdew Sasuke hewe?" I asked trying to sound brave.

"I told you, Koemi. I'm with you, but you're ten years older. She should be home soon. Where are your sister and other siblings? Call them out; I haven't seen them in forever."

I did as he said and called out everyone. I lied and said it was safe. Out from the shadows came Kiyomi my twin sister. Then, following her came Yoko, Hitomi, and Hitomu. Kiyomi had to hold Hitomi and Hitomu though since they were still new born babies. Yoko just crawled.

Kiyomi looked just like me, but our hair was different. Her middle bang went to the left when mine curved to the right. I wore dark colors and she wore the brightest. She liked being with Sasuke and I liked being with Itachi-niisan.

Yoko came soon after. She was just one years old. She had light brown hair and wore brown clothes. There isn't much to say about her except that she crawls.

Hitomi and Hitomu were the last of the twins; or at least that's what we're hoping since Mommy's having another baby. They were different kinds of twins. Hitomi had blonde hair and Hitomu had brunette. Every time one of them cooed so did the other.

"They're still babies I forgot. They're cute though. Hi, Kiyomi, do you know who I am?"

"You'we Sasuke Uchiwa."

"UchiHA."

"That's what I said…" He smiled and put me down. Just then the door opened and Mommy came in with a girl who looked like she could be my older sister. She had fiery red eyes like Kiyomi and I and the same exact hair as me. We stared at each other for a few minutes and that's when she ran and hugged me.

"I never thought I'd see the day that I saw my younger self in person!" She shouted with joy. I was very confused, but gave up on questioning things because of everything that's happened so far. She let go and looked at me with a huge goofy grin on her face.

"Hi there, Koemi!"

"Hewwo, girw?"

"I'm Koemi!"

"No, I am."

"So am I."

"Nuh uh. Thewe's onwy one Koemi Yamamoto in Konohwa!"

"Nuh uh. Right now there are two of us."

"You can't pwoove anyfing!"

"I am standing right here little girl. I don't need any proof."

"This is not pwoof enough."

"Yeah, I think it is. You're starting to get on my nerves."

"You aweady got on my newves."

"Oh you little-!"

"You both are Koemi." Mommy cut in. I and the older girl were glaring at each other. You could almost see the lightning between us. We both looked at Mommy at the same time.

She began to explain everything to me. I finally understood that I was standing in front of who I am eleven years from now. I am with Koemi Yamamoto, fourteen years old, genin ninja. The heiress, and the only one left of the Yamamoto Clan.


	18. Ready to Play Family Feud?

I was a little upset that Sasuke and I had to leave so soon. He took me to his hotel room and shut the door. "Feel free to sit down, Koemi. I have a lot to explain." I sat on his bed and looked at him ready to listen.

"Are you mad with me, Koemi?" He asked.

"You kidnapped me, but surprisingly I'm perfectly ok with that." I smiled at him and he looked at me strange.

"Why would you be ok with that?"

"Well, I guess because you're Sasuke Uchiha."

"Excuse me?"

"You're Sasuke Uchiha and you kidnapped me. That's like every Otaku girl's dream."

His expression suddenly changed and he turned his back to me. "Leave," he said, in a chilling voice. "I don't want you here anymore." I saw something drop to floor and realized it was a tear. I made him cry.

"Sasuke…I didn't mean-"

"Leave"

I left after that. I made him cry and I felt so horrible. I probably sounded like an obsessed fangirl and he must have thought differently of me. I went to my house and enclosed myself in a corner of my room. It had a mini bed, one you'd get when you finally get out of your crib. I barely fit in it, but I didn't care.

My closet then opened and the figure that came out of it was dark at first. When the figure finally was able to be seen I realized I was in some deep shit. "Why are you crying, my dear?" Orochimaru was in my room. _I never thought I'd have a man in my room, but if it were the case I think I'd want to be much older than fourteen!_

I moved closer to the wall and curled up into a protective ball. He was getting closer and closer. I wanted to scream, but it just wouldn't come out. The only words I was able to manage were "Y-You…do you have Hikari o-or Seira?"

"I came for you and you only." He replied, most likely with a smirk. I was shaking and I started hysterically crying. I always had these nightmares about him raping me and I was psychic. When I had a dream about something it came true the next day or sometime in my life. I didn't want one of my dreams happening now.

"Don't be such a wimp Koemi-chan! You know what I want, so either I forcefully take you or you'll have to hand yourself over to me."

I had no choice. I was cornered with no help. I held out my arm to him. He grabbed it tightly and we suddenly disappeared. I appeared with him in his room. He chained me to his wall. For days and days he beat me if I didn't obey. I was a bloody disaster. Then, one day a miracle happened.

"Kiyo-chan come here." Orochimaru said smirking.

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama" A voice came from the hall. The voice walked into the room and it was like I was staring at myself. She looked just like me. I suddenly remembered back to when I met my family. There were two girls who looked like each other. _One was me and the other was…oh, what was her name…_

"Koemi?"

"No, that's not her name…" I accidently thought aloud.

"It's me, Kiyomi, your sister. I'm your twin sister remember?"

"That's the name!"

"You don't remember who I am?" She looked a little upset and then Orochimaru interrupted.

"She's been playing a little hide and go seek ever since the Uchiha Clan was murdered. But, I found her…hehehe." Kiyomi came over to me and un-cuffed me. I rubbed my wrists to take away the pain.

"Why is she bloody?"

"She tried too hard to escape..."

"So you beat her? You bastard!" She took off her shirt without caring that a pervert was right in front of her watching and began wiping off the blood. I winced a few times from the cuts that hadn't healed. She hugged me when she finished and kissed my cheek caringly.

"I'll be taking care of her from now on if you don't mind."

"Go right ahead, she is your sister."

She took me to her room and lay me down in her bed. She covered me with her blanket and went to her closet to get me a new change of clothes. I couldn't help but smile from the kindness I was given from her.

"What did Orochimaru-sama mean by hide and go seek?" She suddenly asked.

"I was taken to the human dimension to be protected from danger."

"Why you, though?"

"Ask Sasuke, he knows."

"I haven't seen him since he talked to me a month ago. He said he was leaving to find a girl special to him from his past. I asked him who, but he didn't respond. He kissed me on the forehead and said he'd be back for me once he found her and got her settled…but he hasn't come yet."

"I bet her forgot because she broke his heart."

"Why do you say that?"

"I'm that girl…I broke his heart…I didn't mean to…I got carried away…"

"You…are the special girl?" I nodded. Next thing I knew I was on the floor being held down by Kiyomi.

"How could you? How could you take him from me?" She began to cry and all I could do was look up in shock. "He was supposed to fall in love with me! Itachi was yours, I had Sasuke! It's not my fault Itachi killed everyone and made you hate him! Don't take my Sasuke just for your stupid resentment towards Itachi! Sasuke is mine! He's mine! He's supposed to love me! Why? Why'd you take him?" It carried on for what seemed like forever until Kabuto came bursting through the door and pried her off of me. They locked her away because she "lost her mind."

My decision was to get out of here. I wouldn't leave without her. She's my sister and it's the least I can do for her…in her breakdown state…

**A/N: Yay! New character! Yay! Ah, new season, new start to a new school next year, new character. It fits in perfectly yay! I'm really happy now only two more weeks of school for me! Then summer baby!**


	19. There's Never an End to a Perfect Life

I went with my plan and appeared behind Orochimaru. I held back some throw up and hugged him from behind. "Peek-a-boo" I said in the cutest way I could. He turned around and smirked.

"Ah, Ko-chan, you decided to visit me?"

"H-Hai…" I said, still attempting to hold back my lunch. He went to pat my head and when there was an opening to his stomach I punched him. He coughed, but it wasn't hard enough for blood to come out. He grabbed my arm and gripped it tightly.

"I knew it was too good to be true. Now, be a good little girl and behave. Do everything I tell you to do or I'll hurt everyone you love." He put chains around my neck, wrists, and ankles. When I figured out where the chains were attached I cursed like I never have before. They were attached to his bed.

Just as I finished my cursing rampage the wall exploded. It looked like someone really wanted to get into this room. I coughed from the dust that came from the flying chunks of wall and had to squint to see what was going on. When I was finally able to see, Kiyomi was fighting off Orochimaru and Sasuke was unchaining me. I was so shocked I fainted.

**Kiyomi's POV**

"I may hate her right now, but I won't let you hurt her!" I shouted at Orochimaru. He had turned into mini snakes and began wrapping himself around me. I hate snakes, but we had to get her out of there. I looked over at Sasuke and he was holding Koemi bridal style. I tried to restrain myself from attacking her.

"Let's go, Kiyomi." I nodded and I took his hand and we disappeared. I had us appear in the infirmary at Konoha. They took her in right away due to her injuries. I looked over at Sasuke who sat next to me and wondered why he chose her.

"You never came back for me…"

"I was going to Kiyomi, but your sister was getting kidnapped every second…" _Again with the Koemi this, Koemi that. Ugh. _

I shook my head and held back tears. He never stopped talking about her, even when he worked for Orochimaru. I held my hand out for him to take it, but he just stared at me like I had rabies or something. "It's just a hand…"

"Kiyomi…I like Koemi."

"It's a god damn hand. It has nothing to do if I like you or not. Enough with the Koemi shit. I'm sick of hearing about it. Why do you think I ran away to Orochimaru? He liked me for me. He didn't talk about Koemi every second of his life. I'm out of here." I disappeared without a second thought and appeared in the Akatsuki. I was tackled to the ground by a gray haired man. What could Hidan want me for?

"Koemi, you came back! I have to take you to Pain-in-the-ass!"

"I'm her twin Kiyomi, current Orochimaru minion. I came here to see Itachi Uchiha, former rogue ninja."

"What the fuck, you look like Koemi don't lie to me." It was like I won the lottery that moment. Itachi was walking down the hall.

"Itachi-san, tell Hidan to let me go!" He turned around and looked at me with his usual blank stare.

"Kiyomi-san…why are you here?"

"I need to talk to you." Hidan let me go with a bit of disappointment in his eyes. I looked at him and glared. "It's called twins, stupid." He put his hand on his scythe, but before he could do anything Itachi brought me to his room.

"What is it you wanted to discuss, Kiyomi-san?" He poured me tea and sat on his bed. I was about to negotiate like the villain I was.

"Koemi is in the hospital. Sasuke is with her and he's also in love with her."

"I know that. He's always been." My eyes widened at shock.

"That can't be. She's always followed you. She never acknowledged Sasuke's presence."

"He was jealous of me for being her favorite. It couldn't be helped. She decides what she wants. He should be happy now though…she hates me."

"Well, I have a plan. Are you in? She'll like you again, you'll be happy, and I get something out of it."

"What is it?" I got closer to him and whispered in his ear. He nodded in approval. I took his hand and we disappeared and appeared in front of a portal. We walked through it together and ended up by a highway. I smirked and disappeared again, this time to appear in a school.

"Bri, you're back! Who's the dude?" I turned my head assuming the person was talking to me.

"This is….Ian….my…..cousin!" I nodded to make it seem like I was being honest. Itachi nodded as well.

"Well, Bri…I have to get to work so have fun today….ok?" Itachi winked at me and disappeared when the girl wasn't looking.

"We're gonna be late Bri, so hurry up and get to your locker!"

"Um…that's ok I'll just get my stuff later." The girl took my hand and ran into a room with me and sat herself down knocking me into a seat. A weird noise sounded directly after. I jumped up not sure what it was. Everyone began laughing at me and the woman yelled at me to sit down or she was marking me late. I wasn't sure what that meant, but I sat down anyway.

"Olivia, is it just me, or is Mushroom acting weird today?" Another said to the other.

"Very weird, Anya." _Well, at least I know their names now. Must be some of her friends. Why does the one have a Russian accent?_

My plan was working wonderfully so far. _I'll just get my revenge here and Sasuke will learn of this from Itachi. Sasuke will be so pissed off he'll come here to stop me from ruining Koemi's life. That's when I close the portal so he can never see Koemi again. But, of course I'll get Koemi beforehand so she'll be the one stuck here forever._

**Koemi's POV**

When I opened my eyes I didn't expect for Sasuke to still be with me. He was staring down at me looking concerned. I looked around the room and noticed that I was in a hospital.

"Is Kiyomi here? I have to apologize for what I did…"

"You did nothing." He replied almost in a whisper.

"Sasuke…Kiyomi is causing trouble for Koemi's other life." Sasuke spun around and sure enough, Itachi was behind him. Before Sasuke was going to say something I interrupted.

"I don't care what she does…and Sasuke…before you say anything or even try to kill Itachi…please…just please listen to his story." I took Sasuke's hand and had him sit back down. He continuously glared at Itachi.

Itachi looked at me and smiled. When Itachi finished explaining everything to Sasuke, I saw in his eyes that he believed him and he began to cry. "Why did you lie?"

"I didn't want you destroying Konoha. I would rather you destroy me. Thank you Koemi, thank you so much for giving me that moment." I smiled at him.

"I want our old relationship back and I couldn't pretend to hate you any longer."

"I'll stop Kiyomi…and I'll get your other siblings back." I was shocked by that reply.

"You know where they are?"

"They followed me. Especially, Yoko." This was turning out to be a great day. When they let me out of the hospital a few days later I was in the Uchiha household. Kiyomi was back and living there as well. Itachi ended up quitting the Akatsuki.

The story doesn't end here. There are many more memories to come.

**A/N: AH! I'VE FINISHED! It's a very sucky way to end the story, but I was too excited cuz I already started working on the first chapter of the sequel. But, before I finish the sequel…do you guys even WANT a sequel? I forgot to ask that in the last one cuz at that time I wasn't planning on finishing. Anyway, thank you all for reading it. You all made me feel proud because I can never finish a story I start, but with all your support I was able to get past the dreaded chapter 6 that always bugs me. I love you all so much! Thank you! Also, if you guys would like to see pictures I've done throughout working on this that goes with this feel free to click the link on my profile!**


End file.
